1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a wind-oriented trap to attract and capture flying insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect traps have long been used for the control and/or monitoring of insect populations. Trap construction has varied widely from sticky traps to funnel or cone-orifice traps provided with insect baits or attractants, or lights, such as those described by Noonan (U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,542), Steck et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,006), Plunkett (U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,577), Canoy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,727), Schroder (U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,644), Horton et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 111,936), or Sallade (U.S. Pat. No. 418,233). While a number of trap designs have been developed, the need persists for an effective yet relatively inexpensive trap for improved attraction and capture of flying insects.